


Sinister

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reylo - Freeform, Semi dark, Stalker-ish, i mean really really loosely based on American Horror Story, it was just what gave me the inspiration for this fic, loosely based on American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, he would not corrupt this girl. But he would make her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister

Rey felt the sweat falling down her back and forming a damp pool on the back of her tanktop. She had just finished unpacking most of the items in her bedroom when she heard her mother call for her from downstairs. 

“Rey, why don’t you come down and meet the neighbors?” 

Usually, she would try to look a bit more presentable when meeting new people, but she figured it wouldn’t really matter if she was just meeting the new neighbors. She wiped the sweat off of her palm onto her old sweatpants and jogged downstairs.

“Hello, it’s ni-” she tried to fumble out a greeting when the air left her throat. The man that stood in front of her was absolutely striking. His long, dark black hair curled in right above his shoulders. His stature was tall and his nose was big but it didn’t affect his appearance at all. Even though he wasn’t conventionally attractive she couldn't help but feel that he was beautiful. 

He shot her a crooked smirk and she couldn’t help but think that he was even more attractive when he smiled. 

“Rey, this is Leia and her son Kylo. The live right next door to us. Isn’t that wonderful?” her mother said with a bright smile on her face. She honestly tried to smile back but she felt like it was more of a wobbly line on her face. 

“Welcome to the neighborhood Rey.” Rey tried to keep her heart in control as she heard Kylo speak for the first time. 

Her mother and Leia soon fell into an easy conversation over the pros and cons of having a flower garden and soon enough she was alone with Kylo. She could feel him staring at her yet she was too shy to look up and meet his gaze. 

“Looks like we're alone, huh.” Kylo spoke.

Rey finally gathered the courage to look at him again and was struck by the darkness of his eyes. They enamoured her, glimmering so innocently like the night sky but still had a different type of appeal as well. A more somber one.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Rey finally responded after what felt like an eternity of silence. “ So what do you want to do?” she questioned.

“Well beautiful, why don’t you show me to your room.” he replied.

She felt a blush grow on her cheeks. The only boys that she had ever had in her room were Poe and Finn and they were more like brothers to her. Plus the fact that they were already in a devoted relationship with each other made sure that she never really felt an attraction to either of them. 

She gave a small nod of confirmation as she led him up to her room. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................................................................

He felt a wicked grin spread across his face. The fact that she was already captivated by him was going to make this whole process a lot easier on him. And her for that matter. Watching with delight, her small frame led him up her creaky wooden staircase to her quaint bedroom. Kylo wonders then, does she know how often he will come her after this? She was his the minute that she walked through the door and will continue to be his until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
